the rrbz secret, the experiment
by awesomedawesome
Summary: this is how the rrbz was made and how they met the ppgz normal pairings and hope ya like it


the rrbz's secret, of the experiment i do not own the ppgz or related characters ok imagine the rrbz with all the powers of the rrb but there still look like the rrbz and they have the same hair do's of the first appearence of the rrb, you know brick has spiky short hair that comes out of his hat while butch has a coulick and boomer...  
i dont know how to describe it but his hair is smooth down like wings going on each side but NOT spikey, they have thingers and toes and stuff like that and they look like the rrbz just the rrb's hair do's

scientist 1 pov

well appearently we scientists are being paid to conduct an experiment to create the most powerful beings in the world! each one will have a atribute, one with air,

the other one with fire and last but not least a one with the power of lighting. i was walking to the lab and i stood infront of a door and it needed my hand signature.

i walked in the lab where three large tube like containers were in and each one had a dna of one of the ppgz and one had the dna of mojo and blossom which will be named

brick. he will be the leader. another one had the dna of buttercup and the dna of a particuler monster that is called fuzzy...and the dna of...HIM, and...

...jugo, a grayish dark monster that has speed faster than the speed of light, his name will be butch. last but not least, we have an experiment called boomer,

he has the dna of bubbles and the dna of a lighting creature that will alow him to absorb electricity and move faster then lighting, although still not as fast as butch

though. i was conducting some research on each boy and appearently they will be ready very soon and we will be prepared if anything goes wrong with the ppgz. i just

hope that butch...the strongest of the rrbz project doesnt turn on us, after all he has the strength of fuzzy, the power of HIM's dark aura along with buttercup's

light aura and buttercups will power of pure strength. anyways if he does we can always let brick and boomer join with the ppgz to destroy butch. wait...i think there

opening there eyes! "quickly get them OUT NOW!" i screamed. the scentists got them out in time and each one looked at their surroundings as if getting ready to

battle. i gave each one special combat clothing and each one putted it on with out hesitation. i asked "do you understand me?" "yes...where are we and what are we doing\

here?" the red headed brick asked. "your in the lab where you were borin." i said "NO DIP SHERLOCK NOW SHUTUP AND TELL US WHERE WE ARE OR...WELL DESTROY YOU!"

butch said. "calm down and ill explain everything." i said. butch and the others calmed down and i began to tell them what this place was. "well you see this was a lab

to create the ultimat being of light and darkness. we needed to make three ultimate beings that could have the power to destroy and help those in need, you see there

are these three girls with amazing abilites and we wanted to make beings that could beat them if they turned on us." i said. "so basically we're a back up plan?" brick

asked. "well yes i gues you could put it like that but any ways we need to train you." and so me and the other scentists builded machines to give the boy training and

just like we hoped brick had the same intellect to become the leader and amazing abilities just like his brothers, they can shoot lasers from their eyes, have super

stength and speed(exspecially butch and boomer, mostly butch),super hearing, and flight. butch is the fastest,strongest, and most powerfulest of them all, and quite

smart like any normal agent. boomer is fast but not very strong or smart but still very loyal.

2 years later

buttercups pov

appearently the proffesor is having some weird scientist friends in his lab and he said they were bringing three boys with powers a little similar to our powers infact

they were made to be the most powerful beings on the planet, which i doubt, no ones stronger than me. well me and my freinds were flying to the proffesor's and we

really wanted to meet these boys exspecially blossom, probally because she wanted to see if she can get a cute boy. when we got their momoko idmeaditely ran through the

door and me and miyko followed. when we got inside i saw three cute boys, especially the raven haired one. they all looked at us with bored expressions except the blond

which was looking kinda creepy. miyako said "!" they looked shocked for a moment then just grinned. "well im going to go to

sleep, bye!" the raven haired boy said. "wait butch, we have to introduce ourselves" the red haired said. so the raven haired boy's name is butch? "fine brick lets

make this quick, im butch the red head is brick and my idiot brother over there is boomer" butch said. "hey i wanted to say my name!" said boomer. "so say it" "but you

already said it!" "so what!" then boomer vanished and so did butch. "oh so you want to play that game huh!" said butch. then they appeared out of no where and me and

my friends jumped and screamed and they laughed. "relax we were just playing, no need to get so scared" said butch. "how...how did you do that?" asked momoko.

"well its simple we were moving faster than the speed of lighting so you wouldnt see us." said brick.

A/N tell me if you liked it and what not and give me ideas. 


End file.
